naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Society
The Soul Society (also known as the "dead spirit world") is the afterlife (also called the spirit world). It is meant to correspond to Heaven or Nirvana in Human belief systems. It is the place where most departed souls and the Soul Reapers dwell. There are many Soul Societies across the Worlds. Soul Reaper World Overview While Rukia Kuchiki initially describes Soul Society as something of a paradise, where nine out of ten times it is better than the living world and hunger is never a problem, Soul Society is portrayed as anything but sublime. In fact, aside from the slowed aging and aforementioned lack of hunger, life there is much like that in the World of the Living. The Soul Society consists of the Rukon District, where souls first live when they arrive in the Soul Society, and the Seireitei ("Court of Pure Souls"), which is at the center of the Soul Society. The mode of life here closely resembles that of feudal Japan. The Human World and Soul Society are parallel to each other and are two sides of the same coin. Families separated by death are rarely reunited in the Soul Society unless they arrive in Soul Society together. People live nestled together like a family of strangers. One never gets hungry (if she or he doesn't have spiritual powers) and aging is slowed to a great extent, with lifespans of 2000 or more years not being unheard of, though such ages are limited to Soul Reapers or other Soul Society dwellers with high spiritual power. Children can even be born as they are in the World of the Living. People can also be killed as regular Humans are, though they are capable of surviving wounds that would normally be considered fatal. A soul that dies in the Soul Society is reincarnated on Earth as a new Human with no past memories. Accessing Soul Society Soul Reapers enter and leave the Soul Society by unlocking the Senkaimon using a Spirit Butterfly.Wholes , on the other hand, enter the Soul Society through the ritual of Konso. When people die, they are assigned a number to a part of the Soul Society according to when they died. Spirits can be born in Soul Society as much as in the World of the Living, with the Soul Reapers acting to balance the souls. Intruders can pass through the Senkaimon in the same manner, but only in spirit form. This allows spiritual beings, such as Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form and Jinchuriki, to enter without permission. Humans can also use such a gate through the use of Reishihenkanki (meaning "Spirit exchangers), which convert solid matter into Reishi's. While this method uses the same gate, the lack of a Spirit Butterfly forces intruders to pass through the Precipice World, a bordering dimension between the World of the Living and the Soul Society (not to be confused with Hueco Mundo). This is much more dangerous to do, as souls that cannot pass through before the gate to the Soul Society closes are trapped there forever. Finally, Hollows can also directly rip a hole to the Soul Society from Hueco Mundo, or in the case of the Arrancars, using their ability, Garganta. Government Spirit King(s) The Soul Society is ruled by a king. He commonly leaves the running of the Soul Society to the Central 46 Chambers and Nobles. The Main Spirit King lives with his family in the Royal Palace in a separate dimension in the very core of the Soul Society, which is protected by the Royal Guard. The King does have a specific system of "speciality duties" which are actively carried out but the exact nature of these duties is unknown. The dimension can only be opened with a tri-pronged golden key fittingly named the Royal Key (also known as ōken). The location of this Oken is passed down verbally from one Thirteen Court Guard Squads Head-Captain to the next, the current holder being Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. According to Rangiku Matsumoto, no Soul Reaper has ever seen the king. Since there are four Spiritual Realm of the Soul Society, each possess their own Spirit King, but with the one in the Ichireikuro, the main spirit king. Category:Realm Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Realms Category:Realms